1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf accessory bags. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved accessory bag having multiple compartments for separate storage of golf shoes and accessories, such as brushes and shoe polish, socks, gloves, shirts, and other clothing items, and including at least one expandable compartment.
2. Background Information
Prior to the present invention there were known numerous varieties of accessory bags, golf shoe bags, and the like. However, these generally were not adequate in meeting the needs of the modern golfer for a single bag in which golf shoes, clothing, and a variety of accessories could be conveniently carried.
One of the problems with the known bags, in particular golf shoe bags, was that they did not have separate compartments for items of clothing. Therefore, either another bag for the clothing needed to be used or else the clothing had to be placed in the same bag compartment as the shoes, often resulting in an undesirable contamination of the clothing with dirt or odor from the shoes.
Another problem is that, given the varying weather conditions that may be encountered on the golf course, a golfer might find it necessary to carry a jacket or sweater, in addition to a change of socks, and other items of clothing, one day, and have no need of them on another. Thus, the amount of storage capacity needed for clothes varies considerably and may disadvantageously require the golfer to have an assortment of bags available, with associated trouble and expense.
Therefore, there existed a need for a golf shoe and accessory bag having separate compartments for golf shoes and items of clothing, and having a clothes compartment with the ability to expand and collapse depending on the instantaneous needs of the user.